tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cindy Vu
Cindy Vu Born (1987) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand series and a supporting character in the Maggie's Clock mini-series. She is an amateur model and is Maggie Yen's current love interest. Biography Cindy was born in Hollywood, California as an only child. Her parents, Duc and Hong Vu owned an Vietnamese super market which would grew into a big chain with locations all over California, Northern Virginia, and Texas. She had a large extended family with nearly a dozen aunt and uncles, all of whom had a stake in her parent's successful business. What Cindy lacked in siblings she made up with a numerous amount of older cousins. Being an only child Cindy was spoiled but thanks to her upbringing by modest wealthy parents she never let it get to her head. She was well liked by her peers and had lots of friends through out. She naturally possess good looks. Because of this Cindy decided to pursue a career in modeling after graduating high school. Moving to the Los Angeles area to better network herself she found that even with her good looks her career choice was not going to be an easy one. Had it not been for her family's wealth and the support of her older siblings Cindy would surely be homeless within a month of her move. Eventually however she landed a few jobs but only achieve status as a high end amateur model at best. Some of these jobs were for special promotions that introduced to her to her best friend Martha Cassidy who was a local promoter. The lack of a real modeling job did not deter her however since she did have the money to live comfortably and made a lot of other friends. Most were in the modeling world, photographers and other up incoming models. Some were gangsters and other seedy characters as two of her cousins were into that type of lifestyle. Her cousins figured they were best type of people to watch out for her while she was on her own. All in all life was still good even though her model career was nearly non-existent. It was one of her amateur modeling shoots where she met Maggie Yen the two hit it off right away and quickly became friends. Maggie offered her a modeling gig for T&M Productions as well. Soon after with the help of Maggie's friend Haley Leone Cindy caught the eye of modeling guru and owner of Models Inc, Zoe Hollander. Through their friendship, Cindy eventually began to develop feelings for Maggie. Cindy had known she was bi-sexual since high school and she had picked up on the signals that Maggie was also attracted to her as well. She didn't make a move on Maggie however as Maggie at the time was in a relationship with Jamie Mosley. When Jamie and Maggie broke up however Cindy still found herself holding back as she did not want to rush things with Maggie. She cherished their friendship more than being lovers. It wasn't until Maggie had a falling out with her best friend Tucker Holmes that Cindy jumped in and confessed her feelings. She invited Maggie to stay in her carriage house as the two decided what to make of their relationship. After Cindy helped Maggie get a job with Charlene Masters the two came out as an official couple, Cindy also learning about the Tempus Clock and even getting the chance to use it at a party she threw. Relationships Romances * Maggie Yen, Girlfriend Friends * Lisa Collins * Denise Ortega * Martha Cassidy * Tina Ly * Zoe Hollander * Charlene Masters Appearances * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace Trivia * Cindy is based on model Jenny Chu. * Has a expensive dragon tattoo over the back of her left shoulder. Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Super-Models